Nazerian
"The Iron Horde shall rust." Naz'groth is an orc warlock in service of Gul'dan, the Shadow Council, and the Burning Legion and acting leader of the Cabal on Draenor. Naz'groth exists in the alternate timeline of Draenor, his original counterpart having been killed off prior to the First War. Biography Early History An original member of the Shadowmoon Clan under Gul'dan's master, Ner'zhul, Naz'groth excelled at various dimensions of shamanism. This made him the ideal apprentice for Gul'dan to undertake in his treacherous deal with the Burning Legion, and thus, Naz'groth was one of the first orcs to drink the blood of Mannoroth. Quickly succumbing to fel corruption, Naz'groth made the stalwart decision to abandon all traces of shamanism in favor of demonic warlock practices. Due to his unwavering allegiance to Gul'dan's dark cause, Naz'groth was easily accepted into both the newly formed Stormreaver Clan and the nascent Shadow Council. The Iron Horde When Gul'dan called the orcish clans to the highest peak of Tanaan Jungle to partake in imbibing the blood of Mannoroth, Naz'groth attended the summit alongside him. Unfortunately, their plans were foiled by the Iron Horde, and Naz'groth managed to escape their wrath while Gul'dan was apprehended and used to power the Dark Portal. Fleeing to Shadowmoon Valley, Naz'groth took control of several portions of the Shadow Council in Gul'dan's absence and set up a small base within Gul'var. Zor'gul Cursewhisper Eventually, the Iron Horde connected the Dark Portal to Azeroth, allowing several battalions of champions to come through and dismantle their incursion. Among these champions was the veiled Zor'gul Cursewhisper, an orcish warlock who had snuck past Azeroth and the Iron Horde alike. However, upon reaching Talador, Zor'gul was captured by the Shadow Council and transported to Gul'var. There, Naz'groth met with Zor'gul, who revealed to him that he and the others were from a different world and timeline. He also explained that Gul'dan had been set free and was making his way back to rejoin the Shadow Council. Zor'gul offered the knowledge of the past, that which would allow him to prevent the crucial mistakes of the Shadow Council from happening once more, in exchange for his own liberation and a place of power within the council, to which Naz'groth hesitantly agreed. From there, Naz'groth, Zor'gul, and the rest of Gul'var's occupants headed back towards Talador in order to regroup and converge with Gul'dan. The Cabal ClustersCategory:OrcCategory:WarlocksCategory:Shadow Council Meeting within the Seat of Depravity at Gul'rok, Zor'gul introduced Naz'groth and his minions to two promising disciples: Buroxxarg Felhand and Moldrathar Grimm. In order to prepare their induction into the Shadow Council, Naz'groth summoned an Image of Archimonde, the Defiler, to the Seat of Depravity. Archimonde judged the initiates and their masters alike before gazing upon Naz'groth's status report of Shattrath City. The Draenic settlement had already been conquered by the Legion, much to Archimonde's pleasure. Dubbing Naz'groth and his followers a competent arm of the Burning Legion, Archimonde assigned them to their own special sect: The Cabal. Undertaking the burden of overseeing the works of the Legion, Naz'groth and his allies agreed to serve their dark masters eternally, even if it meant doing so in death. Category:Cabal Category:Burning Legion Category:Stormreaver Clan Category:Stormreaver Orc Category:Orc Category:Warlocks Category:Shadow Council